It Started With a Whisper
by masterkathy
Summary: SUPERFAMILY sequel to "Let's Start at the Very Beginning." Peter is almost sixteen now, and knows that his place in the Avenger's family will never change. But now with a crush revealed, powers discovered, and a new team of superheroes formed, will all be well in the Superfamily? RATED M FOR MUCH LATER CHAPTERS. CaptainIron, BlackHawk, Bruce/Darcy, Thor/Jane, and others!
1. First Day of School

Author's Note: Welcome, one and all, to the long awaited sequel to "Let's Start at the Very Beginning." This is a teenager fic, featuring Peter, deaged!Loki, Tasia, Chloe, Matthew, and Markus. Maybe a few new kids as well? Are you all excited? I AM SUPER EXCITED! Read and enjoy!

OOOOOO

Chapter One

First Day of School

OOOOOO

Peter loved mornings. He loved that his alarm was set to play "The NaNoWriMo Song" by All Caps, and that his sheets were covered with scenes from Super Mario Brothers. He loved the sliver of New York sun that showed through his blinds, and the smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen down the hall. But if there was one thing he loved most of all, it was waking up almost every morning with a warm body curled against his side.

He was almost sixteen years old, and had been a member of the family for twelve and a half blissful years. There was never a doubt in his mind that his Dads loved him, and that the rest of the family loved him as well.

Loki had nightmares. They had plagued him for as long as he could remember, and the only thing that seemed to help was snuggling his best friend. His mom had told him that he had always done what he did: have nightmare, get out of bed, take elevator up to penthouse, and proceed to climb into Peter's bed. Even when he was a kid he had braved the trip.

Peter stretched his arms above his head and slowly got out of bed. Loki still slept, and Peter went to go take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, when Peter emerged from the bathroom in boxers, Loki was sitting fully dressed on his freshly-made bed, petting Snugglemuffin and watching Adventure Time on the television.

"Gmrning," the younger boy muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," Peter replied, walking over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a "Bowties are Cool" Tardis blue t-shirt before walking back out into the room. "Yes or no?"

Loki glanced at the clothing choices. "Gorgeous. Now hurry up, I want some of Uncle Steve's famous chocolate chip pancakes!"

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, where Tasia and Matthew were already eating. Steve was flipping pancakes at the counter, wearing his "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Morning honey," Steve said to his son, leaning over to kiss the boy's forehead. "You hungry?"

"Pops, I'm a growing boy. When am I not hungry?" Peter sat down at the table and took a couple pancakes of his own. Steve brought him over a mug of coffee, and some orange juice for Loki. "I'm never getting married, because I don't think I'll ever meet someone who makes pancakes this good."

"Hey, don't knock marriage until you try it!" Tony walked in. "Oh man, Capsicle. It's our baby's first day as a sophomore!"

Steve, who could detect the sarcasm in Tony's tone, glared at his husband. "Tony, be nice."

Loki instinctively grabbed Peter's hand under the table, and Peter took a bite of his pancakes.

Markus walked in, carrying his school bag. He dropped it by Matthew's and Tasia's before sitting down. "Mom's pissed at you," he said to his twin. "She wanted to look over your internship app before you sent it."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "At sixteen years of age, I am more than capable of filling out an application."

Tasia wasn't in high school yet. While Loki was a freshman, she was only entering the eighth grade. She was lucky to have older "cousins" that always included her. Her other half, Chloe (who was to be in the seventh grade that year), hadn't arrived yet, making her feel slightly awkward. Matthew noticed this and leaned over to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"You're gonna be fine," he said softly, "I promise."

This caused a slight smile.

"Petey, what's on your agenda for today?" Markus asked.

"Hm. Soccer is from 2:55-5:00, then come back here and start on homework, I guess. Probably help Dad with Dummy 6.0. Why?" Peter asked.

"Because there's gonna be a party tonight at Smash, and I wanted to see if you were going," Markus replied before turning to Matthew. "Mom said we could go."

Steve was about to respond, but Tony cut him off. "Of course he can go, Markus. Peter, take Loki. Have fun. Be home by midnight."

"Wow, uh, thanks Dad," Peter replied with a huge grin.

Chloe finally showed up, wearing a cute pair of plaid overalls over a white tank top. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and a pair of black oxfords adorned her feet.

"Morning everyone," she chirped happily as Steve brought her over some pancakes.

"Mornin' Chloe," Markus said with a smile.

Breakfast continued on, with the kids chattering, lunches being made, shoes getting pulled on, and goodbye kisses being given. Then, all six kids headed down to the garage so Happy could give them a ride to school.

OOOOOO

Jefferson Middle School was actually part of the same building as JHS, so they were all dropped off in the same place. Chloe and Tasia wandered off to sit with the other middle school kids in the gymnasium, while the boys walked towards the auditorium for the opening speech.

"Welcome to another year at Jefferson High School!" the principal, Mr. Gardner, said. "I see many familiar faces, and plenty of new ones. This should be a fantastic year."

They received their schedules, and the four quickly compared. They all had lunch together, and last-period study hall, but that was it for Loki.

"Text me, okay?" Peter said worriedly when he dropped Loki off by his English class. Loki nodded vigorously. "Go. Learn. Have fun."

And then Peter was alone. He walked to AP Calculus, an extremely advanced class for a sophomore, and chose a seat at the front of the room before checking his phone.

Loki: Because, folks, high school is bound to be the best years of your pathetic life!

Peter: Ah, Mrs. Webber. What a great teacher.

Loki: I wish I were older. I'm stuck in a class with people who don't like me.

Peter: I'm sorry, bb. I'm stuck in a class with all seniors. -_-

Loki: My best friend, the hipster genius.

Peter: My best friend, the crazy drama geek.

Loki: Always.

Peter: Okay can be our always. :)

Loki: Am I going to get in trouble if they catch me with my phone out?

Peter: As long as you mostly pay attention then no.

Peter grabbed a copy of the syllabus and a sheet of factoring practice problems before turning back to his phone.

Loki: My parents are already texting to make sure I'm alright.

Peter: I'm shocked Pops hasn't yet. Dad probably told him not to.

Loki: I love our family, but holy bananas, overprotective much?

Peter: HOLY BANANAS!

Loki: I WAS FRAMED... BY THE SKINSUITED MAN!

Peter: Ah, the joys of a good game of Clue.

Loki: ;P

Peter: Gotta do some calc problems. I'll be back in like 5 minutes.

He looked down at the sheet and grinned. Math came easy to him. 'Two X cubed minus three X squared minus eleven X plus six,' he thought. 'Piece of cake.'

When the factoring problems were finished, Peter turned back to his phone.

Pops: How's your first day going?

Peter: It's only first period, Pops.

Pops: Annnd? What's your first class?

Peter: AP Calculus.

Pops: Your Dad and I are both very proud of you.

Loki: Okie dokie. Have fun.

Peter: I'm back. How's English?

Loki: Don't even ask.

Peter: Okay.

Loki: Okay.

Peter: GEEZ HAZEL STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!

Loki: Uoy evol I.

Peter: Uoy oot.

OOOOOO

Steve didn't like how empty the apartment felt. Tony was in the lab and Peter was at school and even Snugglemuffin was nowhere to be found. He found himself looking through the old photo album from the first year after they adopted their son.

Peter was so small then. In so many ways, he was the same. Same lanky body, still tall for his age. The sticky-uppy brown hair was still there, and he wore glasses to help with his vision problems. He still kissed his Dads' cheeks every night before bed.

"Hey honey," Tony said when he walked into the kitchen. "Oh wow." He smiled down at the pictures. "There's our baby."

Steve shifted a bit to kiss his husband's warm and inviting mouth. "Can you believe he'll be sixteen in a couple months? I just... It still amazes me."

"I think I'm gonna buy him a car." Tony replied. "He's responsible. He's smart."

"He's caring, and loving," Steve added. "And he would love the freedom of a car."

Tony ran his hand through Steve's sandy blonde hair and pulled him closer. The two men embraced lovingly for a few more moments.

OOOOOO

Loki's favorite part of the day was when Peter bought him an ice cream sandwich at lunch. They sat with the twins and some of their other friends, including MJ Watson, Gwen Stacy, Wade Wilson, and Harry Osborn.

"So, Loki, how're you enjoying your freshman year?" Wade asked.

"It's okay. Kinda boring, but it's only the first day," Loki took a small bite of the ice cream before offering some to MJ, who also took a bite. "Are you guys going to the party tonight?"

"I know I am," Gwen smiled. "And I'm giving Harry and MJ a ride. Wade, I can pick you up too, if you want."

"Sure," Wade said.

OOOOOO

The way Peter's hair looked in sunlight, where the little bits of burgundy were truly noticeable. The way he moved across the field as they worked play after play, drill after drill. These were all things that Loki noticed as he watched the soccer practice after school. He was sitting on the bleachers, pretending to read "The Hobbit" but really watching, intently.

"WHY IS IT SO HOT!" a boy named Sammy Truman remarked. "THE SUN GOD MUST HATE US!"

And that's when Peter pulled off his shirt. "If it's so fugging hot, take off your shirt, idiot." And he returned to the field.

Loki blushed and looked away. 'What the hell, Loki?' he asked himself. 'It's just Peter! Your BEST FRIEND!'

But even he couldn't deny it: there was a hidden part of the younger boy that yearned for Peter to be his. It wasn't fair that the ninja rings they'd exchanged as kids didn't apply anymore (despite the fact that they both still wore them). But Loki knew that Peter would never go for someone like him.

Practice was over not long later. Peter put back on his shirt, and Happy arrived to take the four boys back to the tower. Peter slid his fingers into Loki's without thinking about it. They stayed that way until Peter had to take a shower, fifteen minutes later, and Loki went down one floor to where his family was.

"Hey Mom," he said when he entered. He kicked off his high-tops and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the counter.

Darcy smiled. "Hi baby boy. How was school?"

"... Fine, I guess," he shrugged. Bruce looked at him over the top of his glasses. "I'm gonna go get ready for the party tonight. And then go up to Pete's for some homework." Loki grabbed another cookie and hurried from the room.

Bruce put down his notepad. "I'm telling you now, he's in love with that boy. And there's no doubt in my mind that Peter feels the same way."

Darcy kissed her husband's cheek.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: Sorry for the super mega delay. Next chapter will be the party and the after-party scenes, so be on the lookout! :)


	2. Party All The Time

Author's Note: Well hello and stuff. How are you all doing? Guess what! I had a dream last night about the party, and it was drastically different from my original plan. So I'll probably put some ideas from both into what I write. Enjoy.

OOOOOO

Chapter Two

Party All the Time

OOOOOO

Peter loved parties. He loved the vibe they gave off, and the feeling of power that radiated through his body. Loki was shy - he held Peter's hand and awkwardly glanced around the room of the teen club. Matthew and Markus were off with some of the other guys from the soccer team.

"You want something to drink?" Peter asked.

"S-sure," Loki replied. "Uhm, I'll just go talk to Matt and Mark? While you're getting them?"

"Okay." Peter kissed his cheek quickly before walking over to the bar.

Loki wandered over to the twins and stood between them shyly. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Loke. Guys, this is Loki - he's practically our cousin. Loki, these are the guys: Tommy, Seth, and Mac." Matthew introduced.

Seth gave him a wide smile, and that made him relax a little. "Nice to meet you, Loki."

Loki smiled back. "You too."

Peter didn't like this. Seth was a playboy, with both men and women. Loki was, well, a baby. With drinks in hand, he walked back over to Loki and slid his arm around Loki's tiny waist. Loki took one of the drinks and settled back happily.

"Who're you guys playing on Friday?" Loki asked.

That question launched a huge conversation about the upcoming Lakeview vs. Jefferson game, and Loki learned more about soccer than he had ever expected. He was surprised by the fact that Peter hadn't moved his arm, and was gently rubbing Loki's hip with his long fingers. It took everything inside him to not snuggle deeper into the older boy's side.

OOOOOO

Tasia was having a sleepover with Chloe on the Barton's floor. They were both in their jammies, watching Star Trek and eating snacks. In the middle of Chekov screaming "I CAN DO THAT!" Tasia's phone buzzed.

Matthew: How's the sleepover?

Tasia: It's okay. I'm wearing my cupcake pajamas. How's the party?

Matthew: Interesting. Peter is being strange with Loki. More clingy than usual.

Tasia: Maybe Peter will finally make his move tonight?

Matthew: I'll keep you posted. :D

It was three weeks ago to the day that Peter finally admitted to Tasia and the twins that he loved Loki. He loved him with every fiber of his being, which was a hell of a lot.

"What do you think about Markus?" Chloe said.

Tasia shrugged. "What do you mean? Mark's awesome. A great friend. Always there when you need him. Why?"

Chloe blushed slightly. "I don't know. Lately things between the two of us have seemed... Different. Like I want him to... I don't know, like me or something. Like like me."

"Aw, you should go for it!" Tasia pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail and smiled. "He's such a sweet guy. It's obvious he adores you."

A knock sounded on the door, and Clint stuck his head inside the room. "Hey honey. You two want some dinner? I made mashed potato casserole."

"Sure, daddy. We'll be out in a minute." Tasia smiled.

Clint's mashed potato casserole was famous. It was a mix of cheddar cheese, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, chives, and bacon. And delicious. Natasha was sitting at the table when the two girls emerged, reading a SHIELD report.

"Hi Momma," Tasia said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Daddy, it smells delicious."

Chloe and Tasia sat down, and each got a plateful of casserole.

"So, Chloe, how was your first day?" Natasha asked.

Chloe made a face, and the three Bartons laughed. "That bad, huh?" Clint asked. "At least you didn't beat anyone up; that's a plus."

OOOOOO

It was almost 10:00. Peter knew that they would have to leave in the next ten minutes in order to get home before curfew. But there was something he needed to do, first of all.

"Excuse me," he said to the DJ. "Can you play the song 'Faithfully' by Journey?"

"Of course, kid. Right after this song is finished."

Loki was over at the officially proclaimed Soccer Team table. He was talking to Mac and Tommy. Seth was off flirting with someone or another. Peter's heart was beating heavily, and every step towards the table seemed to take a lifetime.

"Hey Loki. Wanna dance next song?" Peter asked anxiously.

"S-sure, Petey," Loki replied, a small blush radiating over his cheeks.

When the song started, Peter pulled Loki to his feet and onto the dance floor.

"P-Pete, this is a slow song," Loki said quickly.

Peter took Loki's hands and placed them on his own shoulders, before moving his hands down to Loki's hips. "I know. Why do you think I requested it?"

Loki gazed up at Peter with large eyes, his lips slightly parted. "You wanted to slow dance with me?"

"Always," Peter said, looking straight into his eyes. "Loki... You have no idea what you do to me. I mean, I know we're best friends, but what I feel for you goes way beyond that. I... I think I'm in love with you, Bug."

Loki stood on his tiptoes so his lips could reach Peter's ear. He hesitated, but then responded: "I love you too."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and pulled Loki closer. Loki settled against him, closing his eyes and smiling. Of course, once the song ended they had to haul ass out of there. Happy was waiting for them in the parking lot. Matthew and Markus talked the entire way back, but in the dark, Peter and Loki snuggled silently.

OOOOOO

Steve and Tony were in their bedroom. Steve read while his husband watched "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." A knock sounded on their door at 10:36.

"Come in," Tony said.

Peter opened the door and slipped inside. He was in pajamas (a Nirvana t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, with black toe socks). "Hey. Can I watch with you for a bit?"

Tony nodded. Peter crossed the wooden floor to crawl onto the bed between his dads. Steve put down his book and looked over at his son, who had what seemed to be a permanent love struck grin on his face. "How was the party?" he asked.

"It was alright. I introduced Loki to plenty of people. He seems to be fitting in just fine." Peter said. "Just a typical high school party, I guess. I promise I didn't have unsafe or safe sex, drink alcohol, or do any drugs, legal or illegal."

"That's my boy," Steve ruffled the boy's hair.

Until 11:00, Peter stayed in his dads' room, relating to them the events of his first day. At that time, he kissed them both on the cheek, said he loved them, and bid them goodnight.

"We have raised the perfect son," Tony said, turning off the television and pulling off his t-shirt.

Steve turned off the light and pulled Tony close. "I can't agree with you more."

OOOOOO

Bruce and Darcy were sitting at the kitchen table when Loki walked in. Both looked up from SHIELD reports, and smiled at him.

"Hi baby," Darcy said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. The DJ was awesome, and Peter introduced me to his soccer friends. An A+ evening for sure." Loki poured himself a glass of orange juice. "What're the reports for?"

Bruce smiled. "Just another thing that the Cyclops needs us for. You need to get to bed, son."

"I know, I know. Goodnight." He hugged his Dad and kissed his Mom's forehead. "I love you." He finished off his glass and put it in the dishwasher before moving back to his bedroom.

Bruce's phone buzzed.

Chloe: Tasia and I are going to bed now. Goodnight and I love you, Daddy. And the same to Mom.

Bruce: Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you too.

"Chloe said goodnight and she loves us," Bruce said.

Darcy smiled happily. "Bruce?" He looked up at her. "Honey, let's go get some sleep. It's our turn to make breakfast in the morning."

Bruce nodded in agreement, and they gathered their papers before heading back to their own bedroom to sleep.

OOOOOO

It was nearly one in the morning when Loki crept into Peter's bedroom. The television was on, and the volume turned low. Peter couldn't sleep unless there was a bit of background noise. He was stretched out across the bed, fast asleep. Loki kicked off his slippers and slid beneath the covers beside him. Feeling the warmth, Peter instinctively pulled Loki close and wrapped his arms around him. Loki closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: Dude, I make it out to be that the Avengers are the most awesome parents EVER (especially Tony and Steve). Then again, their kids are pretty awesome, so it can't be that hard... Well, you know the drill! Review with your thoughts! Love from, Rinn.


	3. Tell Me A Lie

Author's Note: I. Have been. So. Busy. School started up again, and I'm a senior (you know what that means). On top of all my schoolwork, I've had college shit to worry about. *grumble grumble* Anyways, Loki/Peter has been obvious since the beginning, eh? Yeah, I know. I mean, they did elope when they were younger... So, new chapter. Enjoy!

OOOOOO

Chapter Three

Tell Me a Lie

OOOOOO

(AN: Thought I would write one last all-cute chapter before the craziness starts.)

By the beginning of October, the air was crisp and clean. People donned sweatshirts to head outside, and drank hot chocolate at every possible interval. The football season at JHS was in full swing, and the soccer team was stuck in a winning streak. Days passed, and the leaves changed color.

And all Peter wanted to do was spend some alone time with Loki. So that Friday after school, he made his move.

Peter: Hey.

Loki: Hey! :)

Peter: Are you busy?

Loki: Nah. Was thinking about maybe going shopping today. Why?

Peter: Well, we haven't really spent much time together lately.

Loki: Annnd?

Peter: You want to go out tonight? Dinner and a movie, my treat. We can even go shopping afterwards, I promise.

Loki: That sounds fun. Would it be, like... A date?

Peter: I would like that.

Loki: Me too. Pick me up at 5?

Peter: See you then. I love you. :)

Loki: Love you too.

Peter silently cheered at his success and moved to exit his bedroom. His dads' door was open, and he could hear them talking.

"Pops? Dad?" he asked. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, baby," Steve said. Peter walked in to find clothes strewn all over the bed, and two suitcases open on the floor. "What's up?"

Peter was confused. "I feel as though I should be asking you that question. What's with the suitcases?"

Steve frowned. "Peter, your father and I are going to Malibu this weekend, remember? To celebrate our anniversary?"

"Oh. Right. Duh." Peter smiled widely. "I'm an idiot. Did you guys like the present I made you?"

Tony shoved a few pairs of socks into his suitcase. "Of course we did. It's not every day we get a robot who can turn off the lights for us." He walked over to kiss his son's forehead. "We love you."

"Love you too. Oh, by the way, Loki and I are going out tonight. You know, pizza, the new Disney film, and some shopping. Is that okay?" Peter asked.

"Just make sure to tell Happy," Steve warned. "At least an hour before you want to leave."

"Okay, I will. Scout's honor! Have fun in Malibu!" Peter ran out and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Peter: First date with Loki! What should I wear?!

Tasia: Agh! Chloe and I will be up in a few. Don't do ANYTHING without us!

OOOOOO

Jane stared down at the white stick in her hand. She was pregnant, and she couldn't believe it. This was the third test she had taken, and the results had all been the same. She and Thor hadn't even considered kids since the twins had been born, and now this? She tucked the test into her bag and exited the bathroom.

"Hello my love," Thor said happily, leaning down to kiss her. "What is wrong? You seem upset."

Jane took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "Thor... I'm pregnant. I took a couple tests today to make sure, but I am."

A grin spread quickly across the man's face. "Jane, my love, this is wonderful news! I have always wanted more children! How are we going to tell the boys? Do you know how far along you are?"

Jane giggled and leaned up to kiss her husband a few times. "I don't know much of anything yet. I'll have Bruce fire up the old Ultrasound machine, okay?" Thor nodded enthusiastically. "And I have no idea how to tell the boys. We should wait until after the ultrasound though."

Thor smiled. "Agreed."

OOOOOO

Chloe was on clothes duty, while Tasia tutored Peter in proper date etiquette and reminded him about what he needed to bring (his wallet, Chapstick, and mints). He ended up in emerald green skinny jeans, with his black high-tops, and a black ALL CAPS shirt. And Chloe even let him wear his favorite Star Wars hoodie.

"Go get him, Tiger," Tasia said with a grin.

"And if you two kiss, I want ALL the details!" Chloe commented, kissing the older boy's cheek.

Peter blushed at the thought of kissing Loki. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but rather that he had never kissed anyone before, and didn't know what to expect. He took the elevator down to the Banners's floor at 4:58, and emerged one minute later.

"Oh hey Pete," Darcy said happily. "You're here to pick up Loki, right?"

"Yeah," Peter gave his aunt a huge hug. Loki walked into the living room, wearing an outfit similar to Peter's but with a cardigan and not a hoodie. "Hey Loki."

"Hey Pete," Loki replied.

Darcy ignored the obvious tension between the two of them, and moved a bit to kiss her son's forehead. "Have fun, babies."

Five minutes later, Loki and Peter were in the back of the car. They were holding hands, of course. The screen was up between them and Happy, so they could have some privacy.

"I've missed you," Peter said.

"We see each other every day, Pete," Loki replied, confused.

Peter brought Loki's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently. "Yeah, but not like this. I actually get to touch you the way I want to when we're alone." He smiled at the boy. "You got first date jitters?"

"A little. But I've been looking forward to this for weeks. I've been hoping you would ask me on a ... Proper date. Because, you know, watching television in your room isn't a proper date. That's just hanging out." Loki explained.

Peter nodded. "I know. I was a little nervous. I'm okay now though."

Loki leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good. Tonight is all about just us."

OOOOOO

Tasia was in the Barton's kitchen, making cupcakes. They were triple chocolate with fudge filling, which was Matthew's favorite flavor. The song "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters was playing loudly when Matthew walked in. He crept up behind her and grabbed her sides.

"EEK!" she squealed, whirling around and punching him square in the nose.

"OW!" he proclaimed. You have to understand that with Hawkeye and the Black Widow as parents, Tasia was a natural born fighter. "Tasy, it's just me!"

A look of horror passed onto her face. "Oh Matty, I'm so sorry!" His nose started to drip blood. "Tissue!" She grabbed one and handed it to him. "I swear, I thought you were an intruder!"

Matthew held the tissue to his nose and laughed. "Stark Tower is seriously the safest place in the world. Do you think Jarvis would let an intruder get this far?"

"I can assure you, Miss Tasia, that I would stop anyone who aimed to hurt you at the front doors," Jarvis replied.

Tasia let out a sigh of relief and moved to give Matthew a hug. He hugged her back.

"Let me finish up these, and then we can watch a movie or something, okay?" Tasia said. Matthew nodded and walked into the Living Room. She heard him turn on the television, and went back to her cupcakes.

OOOOOO

The pizza was great. Loki and Peter had sat on the same side of a booth, eating and talking and laughing. Then they had gone to the movie theater to see a showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1, which was one of Loki's favorite movies of all time. They held hands and talked close.

And afterwards, they decided to just walk around a bit outside. It was a chilly night, but not too chilly, if you know what I mean. Peter bought Loki and himself some hot chocolate, and the two boys giggled hopelessly at each other's whipped cream mustaches.

"I love you," Peter said. "Gosh, even now more than before, which I didn't think was possible. But you just... Radiate perfection."

Loki practically swooned. He couldn't help it. "When did you become such a hopeless romantic?"

"Oh, it's always been there. It's just recently surfaced." Peter chose a bench, and they sat down. "Hey... Can I try something?"

Loki thought for a moment. "Depends."

Peter tilted Loki's chin up and smiled nervously. "If you don't like it, I can stop. Scout's honor."'

"Okay."

And that's when Peter kissed him. Loki was surprised, although the signs had been obvious. He ran his fingers up into Peter's hair and gently pulled him closer. Peter happily obliged and slid one arm around Loki's waist.

"So," Loki said, staring wide-eyed up at Peter after they pulled apart. "Pete, what does this make us?"

"Boyfriends?" Peter suggested.

"Boyfriends," Loki confirmed. "Could you maybe do that again?"

Peter smirked and pulled Loki's face to his again. Loki giggled and felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his body. Life was good.

OOOOOO

Darcy was lying in bed, reading a book. Bruce was still down in the lab, so Chloe was lying down beside her. She kept glancing down at her phone, and sighing.

"Chloe, what's bothering you?" Darcy finally asked.

Chloe looked up at her mother. "Mom... Have you ever had an unrequited crush?"

Darcy put down her book and snorted. "Oh honey, I had an unrequited crush on your father for quite some time before he finally admitted an attraction to me. Why? You got a crush?"

"Oh yes," Chloe blushed. "But... He's a bit older than me. He's a high school student."

"That's okay, sweetie. Do you... I don't wanna seem the creepy mom type, but can you tell me who it is?" Darcy asked.

Chloe nodded. "It's Markus. I really like him, mommy. I mean, he knows me so well. We're practically family! But he could never like me back."

"Don't say that!" Darcy wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You are lovely."

Chloe snuggled closer to her mom and sighed.

OOOOOO

Peter was alone that night. It was weird to not have his dads in the apartment as well.

"Jarvis?" he said. "Could you send a message down to Loke, asking him to come up here, please?"

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied.

Peter turned on his TV and put on the movie The Perks of Being a Wallflower. A knock sounded on his door a few minutes later.

"Come in!" he said.

The door opened and Loki walked in. He looked as though he had just woke up. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and black sweatpants, and was rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey Pete," he said softly, walking over and lying down beside him. Peter pulled him closer and let the smaller boy rest his head on his chest.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Peter spoke as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "I love you."

Loki let out what sounded like a purr. Peter turned out the lamp, so the only light was from the television. Loki fell back asleep to the sound of Peter's beating heart.

OOOOOO

Author's Note: Who wants me to write a oneshot about Peter and Loki? Or maybe a set of drabbles? It could be legit. Anyways, reviews make the robot happy. :)


	4. Flash

Chapter Four  
Flash

O~O~O~O~O

Author's Note: Haven't updated in awhile. Been super busy. Don't judge me! Young Avengers are here to entertain you and stuff while I drink coffee and eat cheese puffs. So enjoy!

O~O~O~O~O

Matthew and Markus were not your average teenage boys. This was only to be expected, seeing as they were the sons of an extremely powerful god (even if Jane's human blood diluted it a little bit). They were strong and fast, and if they lived on Asgard, they would be considered the perfect warriors. In New York City, they made do by playing sports (soccer, basketball, and baseball), and running every morning with their Uncle Steve. Thor and Jane were proud of their twins.

One evening at dinner, the Odinson family was seated around the table, eating spaghetti and talking about what had happened that day.

"Dude," Matthew said to Markus across the table, "we are going to mangle Cardinal Cathedral on Saturday."

"Cardinal Cathedral?" Thor asked, confused.

"They're the team we have to beat to go to the regional championships, Dad," Markus replied. "They're good, but with our team this year, we're unstoppable."

Jane smiled. "Well good luck you two. The three of us are rooting for you."

Matthew and Markus glanced at each other, confused. "… Three?"

"Oh, that's right," Thor said joyfully, "your mother and I have wonderful news to share with you. Matthew, Markus, you are going have a baby sibling in about seven and half months. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Whoa," Markus said. "That's just weird. I don't mean bad weird! Like… cool weird."

"I never even considered the fact that we could have a baby sibling one day. I mean, we've gone almost sixteen years without one… This is going to be very interesting. Boy or girl?" Matthew questioned.

Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "We won't know until Friday, but no worries you two, we'll keep you posted."

O~O~O~O~O

The next morning it was Tony's turn to make the six teenagers breakfast before school. He wore Ironman boxers and a black wifebeater as he scrambled the eggs and fried the bacon. The kids wandered in, one right after the other, to sit at the table and wait for their food. Loki and Peter were the last two to their seats.

"Why does it seem like you two come to breakfast later and later every day?" Steve asked his son as Tony set down a food-filled plate in front of him. "Honestly, you'd better not be doing anything too crazy in there. Do I have to take away your television, Peter Stark-Rogers?"

Peter took a huge bite of scrambled eggs and swallowed. "Pops, you know that I can't sleep without the television on. I just had a weird dream last night, woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep. Loki, being the super awesome friend that he is, helped me out and watched Adventure Time with me until I fell back asleep."

Loki nodded in agreement. "Also, Uncle Steve, no one in their right mind would sell drugs to two teenagers whose parents are Avengers. And if they did, well, then they would be really dumb."

In all honesty, that wasn't exactly how the night had panned out. Loki had gone down to Peter's room at 12:15, and the boy had still been awake, waiting for him. They'd kissed on and off for a half hour or so, until Loki drifted off to sleep with his face buried in Peter's neck, and Peter had fallen not long afterwards. Secret dating was hard. Their four "cousins," Gwen, Harry, Wade, and MJ were the only ones who knew about the relationship, and it was really starting to take a toll on Peter. He had always been very open with his dads about everything, and having to lie to them really sucked.

O~O~O~O~O

Chloe was wringing her hands nervously. She had asked Markus to meet her in the high school auditorium during his lunch period, while she had study hall, and he had agreed instantly. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she liked him. She wanted to be his girlfriend. But… but she was so young, and he was in _high school_, and UGH WHY WAS LIFE SO DIFFICULT?

"Hey chipmunk," he said as he strode into the auditorium. "What's up?" He hopped up onto the stage to sit down beside her.

She looked down at her hands. "Uhm… you know what, never mind. It's stupid."

He smiled and reached over to take her hand. "C'mon chipmunk, you know you can tell me anything. I mean, we used to take baths together when we were little. I'm pretty sure that nothing you tell me can be as weird as that."

Chloe looked up at him with big brown eyes and sighed. "I like you."

He stared right back at her. "Huh?"

"I like you, okay. I like, fo shizzle like you. I like you a lot. I've liked you for awhile. I like you, and these feelings suck, and I hate keeping secrets from you because you're my best friend and I never keep secrets from you, and-…" he cut off her rambling when he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Chipmunk," Markus smiled even wider, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you ramble like that."

O~O~O~O~O

Peter was standing outside the entrance to his Dad's lab, pacing back and forth. He needed to tell his Dad; he _needed _to. His Dad and Pops always shared everything with him. He finally typed in the pass code and walked in.

"Hey kid," Tony said, not bothering to look up from his keyboard. "I saw you pacin' out there for awhile. You got something to tell your old man?" Peter sat down on the stool beside his Dad's and looked down at his feet. Tony looked over and his son and frowned. "Peter, you know you can tell me anything. I won't even tell your Pops, as long as you didn't murder anyone. Or if you're doing hardcore drugs, because Pops would have to know then."

Peter remained silent.

"I'll even buy you condoms. At least you won't get some girl pregnant."

"To be honest, Dad," Peter said, "I don't think pregnancy will be a problem."

Tony instantly knew what Peter was talking about. He turned to fully face his son, so their knees were touching. "Are you… confused?"

"Not in the slightest." Peter looked up at his Dad and smiled. "I'm gay, Dad. So gay that I've been sneaking around your back with a boy that I think I've been in love with for a long time."

"Well, at least you're sure." Tony ruffled his son's hair. "Do I know him? It's not Wade, is it?"

Peter laughed. "Oh god no! Dad, that would be disgusting. Besides, Wade's with Gwen now. You do know him…. probably a lot better than you realize."

"It's Loki, isn't it?" Tony asked. Peter nodded. "Oh god, you two sleep together every night. Do… do I need to buy condoms?"

"No. No to the tenth power. We just started dating. He's practically a baby." Peter looked down at his hands and smiled. "Although he is a really good kisser."

"You do realize that you have to tell your Pops?" Tony said. "He loves you. He was the first one to see you in that orphanage, and he just fell for you the moment he saw you. He'll be really hurt if you don't tell him."

O~O~O~O~O

"Peter!" Steve smiled when his son walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a cookie? I just made some. Or maybe you should wait until after dinner, I don't want you to spoil your appetite."

Peter walked up to his Pops and hugged him. Steve, surprised, hugged him back. "Pops, there's something I have to tell you," Peter said, "and I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me."

Steve leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay… hit me with your best shot."

"I'm gay."

"Okay, wow. Not mad or upset, but surprised." Steve smiled. "Are you… dating… anyone?"

"Yes. Loki."

O~O~O~O~O

It was different for Loki. He asked both his parents, and his sister, to join him at the kitchen table. "I'm gay," he said, "I've known for awhile, and I've accepted it. I'm dating Peter, and I'm really happy. I hope none of you think less of me."

"Why would we think any less of you, Loki?" Chloe asked. "I know that I love you. I love you a lot. And the fact that you love Peter isn't going to change that."

Darcy smiled. "To be honest, honey, it wasn't as much of a secret as you make it out to be. I could tell. Your father could tell- right dear?"

"Of course, Darcy. Loki, you know your mother and I respect you and your decisions, and no matter who you decide to love, our feelings won't change." Bruce opened his arms, and his son rushed into them. "Calm down, kid."

O~O~O~O~O

Loki: My parents understand it all. Like, way more than I thought they would be.  
Peter: My Dads were pretty awesome about it too. I guess we had nothing to worry about.  
Loki: :D Mom even said that I can still sleep in your room, because she TRUSTS ME!  
Peter: Yeah, Dad and Pops said that they know how bad your sleep problems are.  
Loki: Our family is awesome.  
Peter: I bet everyone else is super envious.

O~O~O~O~O

Matthew was sitting in the special "Kid's Lab" that Tony had set up when they were little. His laptop was open in front of him, and he was typing up a paper on _The Great Gatsby_ at quite an impressive speed. He hardly even noticed when the door opened, and Tasia walked in and sat down beside him. She pulled out her math textbook and got to work.

It was nice and quiet, with just the two of them working on their respective homework. Matthew continued to type as fast as humanly possible, while Tasia twirled a strand of red hair around her finger and took notes.

"What're you learning about?" Matthew questioned, not looking up from his screen.

Tasia looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, just simple binomials. To tell you the truth, it bores me to tears. I don't have any trouble with them."

Matthew looked up at her. "That doesn't surprise me at all, Tas. You're just as smart as you are beautiful." He looked back down at his screen, and didn't see her reaction to his comment. She blushed a deep red, before leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Thanks, Matt," she said before returning to her work.

O~O~O~O~O

Natasha and Clint were in the Library of their floor. She was sitting in the armchair by the fire, reading, while he worked on a report at the desk. Every few moments she would glance up at him, and then back down at her book. Being an assassin, Clint noticed.

"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked.

Natasha closed the book and looked straight at her husband. "Have you ever thought about us maybe having more kids?"

Clint froze and looked up at her. "Uhm… does this happen to be a trick question?" she shook her head. "Yes. I have considered it. Money wouldn't be a problem. It would all depend on how the two of us feel about it, of course."

"I think I might like to have another baby."

O~O~O~O~O

Loki was sitting at his desk, working on his Honors Algebra 1 homework. His phone was sitting on top of his alarm clock, on silent so that he wouldn't be distracted. The homework was long and boring, because to be honest, binomials are really not all that exciting for the child of an Avenger. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice his calculator… or the fact that it was floating six inches off the wood.

He turned to grab it, and it flew right into his hand. "Whaaaaa…" he released it, and it continued to float midair. "What the hell?" He shook his head and closed his eyes for a few moments, hoping that when he opened them again, everything would be back to normal.

It wasn't.

He picked up his phone and called his Dad. It rang for a few moments. "Loki? What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Dad," Loki started, "I don't wanna alarm you or anything, but my calculator is floating in midair."

O~O~O~O~O

Author's Note: And so it begins. *insert wicked grin here*


	5. Burnin' For You

**Author's Note: I cannot express how TERRIBLY SORRY I am that you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I am so so sorry. But I'm a senior in high school, and I'm taking two AP classes at the moment, and I have college crap to worry about. I'll try to be better about updating, I promise. As always, review! Tell me how you feel, what you think, etc etc. -Rinn**

Chapter Five  
Burnin' For You

OOOOOO

The intensity in the boy's eyes burned like the sun. He was staring at the small gadget, sweat pouring down his back. Small electrodes were stuck here, there, and everywhere, all over his fair skin. The calculator was floating. That much was obvious. Not only that, but it was floating in the clear sight of his father, Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk, and his uncle, Mr. Tony Stark aka Ironman. Loki was scared. What did this mean? Why could he do this? Maybe there was some strange magnet inside his skin; yeah, that seemed plausible in his fourteen year old mind. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, and the calculator clattered down onto the metallic lab table.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "My brain is going all fuzzy-"

Bruce walked over to wrap his arms around his son, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Loki buried his face into his father's shoulder, and let them fall. _What am I going to do? _he thought. _What am I going to tell Peter? Or Mom? Or Chloe?_

Tony cleared his throat. "That's enough for today. Loki, Peter's working on his homework up in his room... I'm sure he'd love some company."

Loki sat still as his father pulled off the electrodes, and slowly tugged on his long-sleeved Matt&Kim shirt. He shuffled onto the elevator, and pushed the button for Banner floor. Once the doors had closed, he let himself break down again. He was a freak of nature. A loser. He didn't deserve to be around people.

OOOOOO

Peter: Hey.  
Peter: Loke? You said you were gonna come up and hang out...?  
Peter: You aren't in your room...  
Peter: Are you okay?

Loki had taken a shower, and came back to find his phone beeping incessantly. Peter had sent him four messages over the last couple hours, and Loki knew that he should go and explain, explain to his boyfriend what had happened and the test that the two older men had performed and how scared he was. But he could do that in person.

He dressed comfortably in his favorite sweatpants and fuzzy green socks and a Broadway Musicals Through The Ages t-shirt. He tucked his phone in his pocket and headed up.

Peter acted just as Loki assumed he would.

"Ohmygod Loki are you okay? I was so worried and I tried calling you and texting you and your mom said she didn't know where you had gone and your dad and my dad just POOF disappeared and I was really scared and-" Peter stopped talking when he noticed the tears trailing down Loki's cheeks. He carefully stepped towards the younger boy. "Loke? Baby, what's going on?"

All Loki could handle was to step forward and wrap his arms around Peter's neck, burying his face into Old Spice smelling flesh and just letting Peter hold him.

OOOOOO

Steve listened to all that Tony told him, and heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess we all knew that there was a possibility of Loki's powers returning. And think about how stressed the kid's been, with all the added schoolwork. And him and Peter finally told us about their relationship, that they kept a secret for a very long time. These powers that he's showing, may be symptoms of stress."

"Bruce's pretty broken up about it." Tony sipped at his coffee. "You should've seen how scared he was, Steve. Loki started to cry. I just... I didn't know what to say, or do."

Steve gently kissed his husband. "Family Dinner Night, that's what we need. Call for Chinese, Tony."

The Avengers Family only had All Family Dinner Nights when something bad was going on, or something stressing needed to be discussed. Tony sent out a mass text to everyone, both adult and child, to tell what time to be up in the penthouse. He then called their favorite Chinese restaurant, that had the best in all of New York City.

By the time the clock struck 7:15, everyone was seated around the large table. All was quiet, with whispers being passed back and forth between teenagers, and Peter stroked Loki's palm with his thumb, and the adults all looking at each other solemnly. The food was served, but no one ate much.

"Loki," Bruce started, looking across the table at the boy, "There's something that we have to tell you."

Loki nodded slowly.

Tony cleared his throat. "Actually, Bruce, it might be better to start with the clip..." Bruce nodded, and Tony activated the holographic television image. The clip started. It showed a man with godly powers, sneering, cursing the citizen's of "Midgard," and wearing a helmet that resembled reindeer. What most irked the teenagers, however, was how much of a likeness there was between their Loki and that man on the screen. That man was cruel, evil, and manipulative; their Loki was sweet, loving, and kind. "Loki, do you remember us telling you about... about the man who tried to sacrifice our world..." Loki's eyes widened. "Loki... that was you... but not you, at the same time... goddamnit, Bruce, do you have a better way to explain this?"

"Loki, you have to understand that I am your dad, and Darcy is your mom, but your soul is that of Loki of Asgard, the god who tried to take control of our planet," Bruce explained slowly.

"No..." Loki started. "No, that can't be true!"

Darcy started to cry. "We love you honey, more than anything in the world. We didn't want you to have to find out this way-"

Loki stood up, fuming. "YOU'RE LIARS! ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" He ran from the room.

"Loki, come back!" Peter ran out after him.

Matthew looked at the clip, and then at the adults around him. "Wait... that man and Loki share the same soul? That makes no logical sense. That Loki's soul was obviously tainted with evil. Loki... He's not like that at all."

Thor ruffled his son's shaggy blonde hair and smiled sadly. "No, our Loki is not like that. But they share one soul, one bond, all the same."

Markus intertwined his fingers with Chloe's beneath the table, and watch her expression turn more and more sad by the minute. Things were not well in the Avengers Family. Not well at all.

OOOOOO

Loki was hiding up on the roof, where he knew Peter wouldn't find him. Red hot tears of rage were pouring down his cheeks, and his cheeks were scarlet. The door opened, and Loki turned around, ready to scream at whoever it was. It was Steve, looking calm as always. He leaned against the wall and simply looked at his nephew.

"Your parents are worried." He said. Loki scoffed. "Peter's worried as well. Tony's trying to calm him down." At that sentence Loki got a little sad, because he never meant to hurt Peter. "Loki, your mother and father tried two years to have a child. You were their miracle. They weren't lying when they said that they love you."

"I know-"

"And you aren't that man on the screen. You may have been once, but that was a past life, kiddo. This is now."

OOOOOO


	6. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Hey everyone! It's Rinn. I've posted a oneshot that takes place between chapters five and six of this story. It's called Surrounded, and you can find it on my profile. Chapter six should be up soon! -Rinn


	7. Honey Pie

Chapter Six

Honey Pie

OOOOOO

A keen eye. A steady arm. Internal patience. These are all characteristics that define archers. Tasia had inherited the talent her father possessed, and target practice was a great way to let off steam after a long day at school.

"Keep your elbow stiff." Bulls-eye. "That's my girl."

Sometimes, Clint liked to join his daughter in the training area for target practice, just to see how her skills had improved. He was unbelievably proud of her. From what Tasia had been told by her parents, she had been very hard to conceive, so both parents showered her with affection and love.

"So, boxing?" Tasia said. Clint raised on eyebrow in question, knowing how his daughter felt about boxing. "Uncle Steve has been practicing with me. It's better to be safe, rather than sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad! Gosh!"

OOOOOO

Loki was small. He knew that. While Matthew and Markus were more toned and athletic, and Peter had those stringy muscles that drove him insane, he was small and lanky and he hated it. It didn't help that the magic made him feel awkward in his own shoes; he felt distant from the people he normally felt comfortable around.

Except for with Peter. The older boy was nosing at his neck, reciting Shakespeare and rubbing his side. Loki shifted a bit beneath his boyfriend, letting out a sigh of comfort.

"I've missed you, babe," Peter said.

"Pete..." Loki slid his hands up onto Peter's cheeks, tilting his face upwards. "I'm sorry I've been so distant. It's just this... Magic, y'know. It comes out at really random, really out of place times."

Peter propped himself up on his elbows, a look of confusion over his face. "Like when?"

A thick red blush spread over Loki's face. "Uh, just, y'know, random times." He looked away from Peter's eyes.

"No way." Peter grinned. "Your magic comes out when you...?"

"Yes. Look, I can't help it! It's a very... Climactic moment!" Loki grabbed the pillow and held it over his face. Peter grabbed it away and held Loki in place. "Pete... Peter, c'mon..."

The older boy frowned for a moment, and then gently reached up to push Loki's bangs out of his eyes. "Loke, I don't think this should be an awkward thing between us. I mean, I know we haven't been dating all that long, but we were friends before we were boyfriends. We were BEST friends. I was the one you came to the first time you actually got off, remember? Do you remember?" Loki nodded slowly. "And sure, sometimes those moments might... Include fantasies... That might include the other person... Or in my case a lot... It should not be a taboo topic between us."

Loki smiled then, a smile long forgotten. "Okay. I'm sorry I got so weird about that. I... I do love you, y'know?"

"I love you too, you gorgeous dorkwad." Peter kissed him then, slowly and sweetly. Loki responded happily.

OOOOOO

Bruce was not an OB/GYN, that was a given. But when the time came, when a female member of the team got pregnant, he would fire up the ultrasound machine. He was not incompetent; he could use the Internet to look things up. Jane was up on the table, Thor sitting in the chair beside her.

"I ALWAYS forget how cold that gel is," Jane said as Bruce worked the sensor over her belly. "How's it lookin', old man?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the comment, but still smiled. "Your little blip looks just fine." He tilted the screen so they could see. "Not much of a baby yet, but he or she seems to be developing accordingly."

Thor's eyes twinkled. "Thank you for this, Bruce. You are a true friend."

The printer beeped from the freshly printed pictures. Bruce wiped off Jane's belly and grabbed the pictures. "Here you go. I'm sure the twins are really excited to see."

"Oh, that reminds me! Markus wanted to talk to you, later." Jane said. "I'm not sure why, but he sounded pretty serious."

"Hm. I hope everything is okay." Bruce said. "Send him down to my office after dinner."

OOOOOO

Markus was standing outside the door to his Uncle Bruce's office, pacing, thinking about what he was going to say. He was so, so worried that he would be angry at him, and refuse to let him-

"Mark?" Bruce said. "What're you waiting out there for? C'mon in."

Markus perched on the chair in front of his Uncle's desk. "Uh. Well. I wanted to talk to you about something that... That's been bothering me for quite awhile." Bruce nodded. "I... I like Chloe, sir. A-as more than a friend. And she feels the same way. I know the age difference is pretty major, and I want my intentions to be clear. I don't want to steal her innocence or anything like that. I just want to be there for her if she needs me. And I'd like your permission."

Bruce smiled at his nephew. "Markus, were you really worried that I would refuse you? Kid, I was present at your birth. I know you would never hurt Chloe. You two have been very close for a very long time. I trust you with her."

"Really?" He said.

"For sure." Bruce said, clapping the boy's shoulder. "Take care of her."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

OOOOOO

"He asked your permission?" Darcy asked sweetly. She was sitting on Bruce's lap, alternately between feeding him and feeding herself. "That's so cute! Aw, Chloe's very lucky to have two people who care so much about her."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Poor kid, looked like he was about to pass out. He'll be good for her."

OOOOOO

It was Family Dinner in the Stark-Rogers house. Steve made fried okra and chicken, and the three of them sat down together at the smaller kitchen table.

"So, Pete," Steve started. "How's school going?"

Peter finished chewing. "Good, Pop. Still have top marks. I'm not losing any concentration, if that's what you're asking. I start my research job at Stark Industries next month, with Doctor Fleinman. He promised I'll still have time with schoolwork."

"Good boy."

"And how's Loki?" Tony added.

A smile spread across Peter's face. "He's doing great, Dad. Working through his issues, slowly but surely. I'm always happy to help him."

"Do I have to buy to buy condoms?" Tony questioned.

"Tony! We are not condoning teenage sex!" Steve said. "Our son is not even sixteen yet!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I want him and Loki to be safe when the time comes! Peter, if you need condoms, don't be afraid to ask."

Peter sank down in his seat and rubbed at his eyes.

OOOOOO

A/N: so sorry my sweets. I graduated high school and have spent some time relaxing. Please review!


	8. LOOK HERE!

Hey guys! Rinn here. Uhm, so I made a Tumblr. It's rinnkat. Go have a looksee! But here's the big thing, kiddos. I want a cover. I want a cover for this because it is my baby and I love it. So maybe one of my fans could make a cover? AND FANART! If you wanna make fanart and crap. SUBMIT IT TO MY TUMBLR. It's rinnkat! Thanks babies! New chapter up tomorrow!

Love,

Rinn


	9. Small Hours

Author's Note: I love this story with all my heart. I haven't had enough time for it recently, but I'll try and make some as the summer goes on.

OOOOOO

Chapter Seven

Small Hours

OOOOOO

Chloe Banner had the room of an artsy teenage girl. The walls were pale green, and covered with prints of famous paintings. There were even some of her own drawings displayed. One entire corner was dedicated to her easel and paints. She constantly had paint on her hands and a pencil behind her ear, a sketchbook under her arm, and pastels in her purse.

It was early December. Chloe, in a fit of festivity, had hung up her twinkle lights in her bedroom, and let them wind her into sleep every night. She would occasionally wake to hear Loki making his way to the elevator, heading up to sleep with his boyfriend. Sometimes, Bruce ate a midnight bowl of cereal. Darcy liked to watch the 3:00 a.m. Ellen Degeneres marathon.

It was a Saturday. Chloe sat in her papasan chair, sketchbook open and pencil flying across the page. Markus was fast asleep on the floor, cheek pressed against the carpet, legs splayed out.

A knock sounded on the door. Chloe glanced up. It was her father, leaning against the doorframe. Markus wouldn't wake up; he could sleep through anything.

"Hey. Uhm how long has he been asleep?" Bruce questioned.

"About an hour. He stayed up late last night playing Call of Duty." Chloe signed her name at the bottom of the page and flipped the book shut. "What's up, Dad?"

Bruce shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Loki went out with Peter, and your mother is grocery shopping."

Chloe smiled then, a smile that she inherited from her mother. "I'm great, Dad. Everything is going really well. And I sent my portfolio to that really cool art camp I was telling you about."

"Good. You're talented, Little Bird."

They chattered a bit more, until Markus began to stir. Bruce chuckled and walked down the hallway. The shaggy-haired boy turned onto his back and smiled sleepily at his kind-of girlfriend. Chloe threw her sketchbook onto the bed and slid down onto the floor beside him.

"Hey," she said, delivering a small kiss to his cheek. "Nice nap?"

"Waking up was the best part," he replied. Chloe laughed at that and nuzzled her nose against his sweetly.

OOOOOO

"S.H.I.E.L.D. JUNIOR OPERATIVE PROGRAM"

Tasia was seated at her roll top desk, orange Pilot G2 pen in hand. It was a thick application, at least fifteen pages of extensive background check and recommendation. And, of course, her parents had no idea of her plans.

Full Name: Anastasia Katerina Barton

Parents: Natasha (Romanoff) Barton and Clint Barton

Parent Occupations: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents/Key Members of the Avengers Initiative

Age (requirement: 12): 14

Grade in School: 8th

Grade Point Average: 4.00

ACT Cumulative Score: 32

It was an impressive application, to be perfectly honest. Tasia was a smart girl, and with her parents being who they were, it was genetically hard wired into her brain to be the best she could be. What her parents didn't know couldn't hurt them... And she would tell them. Eventually.

But her mom and dad were so protective of her. That's why she was trained by the Avengers and not the trainers at SHIELD. This was such a great opportunity, though, to fine-tune her skills. She had the potentially to be even greater, and she knew that with their help, that could be achieved. So she picked up her pen and began to scribble in information again.

Her guinea pig, Bones, nuzzled her elbow with his little nose. He was fat and a warm shade of brown. Tasia gently lifted him off the desk to set him down in his little bed on the ground.

"TASIA! DINNER!" Natasha called out. Tasia quickly hid the application and slid Bones into his cage, before heading out to the dining room.

OOOOOO

Peter didn't feel well when he and Loki got back from their date that night. He had a temperature of 103, and his skin was pale. Loki informed Steve and Tony, a worried look passing over their faces. Loki kissed his boyfriend quickly before bidding them adieu and heading downstairs.

Steve got Peter settled in bed, helping him out of his jeans and into some soft sweatpants.

"It's probably just the flu," Peter muttered, curling into his covers and sighing heavily. "I'm tired."

"Well, if you're still feeling bad in the morning, we're going to take you to the hospital." Steve ran his hand through Peter's hair and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, son."

"We love you, Pete." Tony added. The two men left, neither noticing the small, slowly swelling bite mark on their son's hand.

Instead of peaceful dreams, Peter's eyes flickered with nightmares, the pain throbbing throughout his body. He tossed and turned in the large bed, head thrashing back and forth. But then, all was still. When Loki entered his room at 2 am, the boy was sound asleep, his temperature back to normal. The younger boy let out a sigh of relief and snuggled against him.

"Wake upppp," Loki whispered, nosing at Peter's ear. Peter shifted sleepily , wrapping his arms even tighter around his boyfriend. It was nearly eleven in the morning. "Peter... Aren't you ready to wake up now?"

Peter was perfectly content just lying there, wrapped in a sea of warm blankets and Loki, who smelled like strawberry body wash. But then again, Loki had started to kiss Peter's neck, and that simply would not do.

"Morning," Peter mumbled. "What's up?"

Loki kissed him gently. "Nothing. So happy your temperature went down. I bet you're hungry; you didn't exactly eat much last night at dinner. Maybe we could order in? Chinese?"

"Yes, please."

"You stay here, I'll go order."

Peter watched him run out, a smile on his face. He kicked back the blankets and wandered over to his bathroom. A shower was definitely in order. He turned the water on hot, and stepped into the spray. His body felt... Different. His muscles more defined, his limbs more flexible. He blamed it on the amazing amount of sleep he had had, and began to wash his hair.

By the time he wandered out to the kitchen, wearing new sweatpants and an old soccer t-shirt, Loki was setting up the food.

"Why don't we eat in the living room, and watch a movie together?" Peter asked, grabbing the fried rice and crab rangoon. "I kinda just want to cuddle you."

Loki blushed, but grabbed the remainder of the food and followed Peter.

OOOOOO

A/N: So. Now is when everything starts.


End file.
